


the one where kuroo loses his virginity and kenma is a mess

by finntomo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Horny Teenagers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finntomo/pseuds/finntomo
Summary: “I lost my virginity.”These were words that Kenma was not expecting when Kuroo invited him over to study for their calculus test that was tomorrow.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

“I lost my virginity.”

These were words that Kenma was not expecting when Kuroo invited him over to study for their calculus test that was tomorrow. Kenma had never thought about his or Kuroo’s virginity before, to be honest, sex wasn’t that appealing in general. He had masturbated only when he had to but in general he put it off. It felt like more of a hassle than something that relaxes you or let’s you blow off some steam. 

Kenma never thought that Kuroo admitting not only that his virginity was gone, but that he had his own sexual preferences and desires somehow made the entire world stop spinning on its axis. Kenma swore he heard tires screeching in his head.

Kuroo was still sitting on his bed, scrolling on his phone. Kenma did not dare look at him after he had dropped the bomb on him. Kenma’s fingers simply hovered over the buttons on his Switch, staring unfocused at the screen. He blinked twice before realizing his HP was draining fast and picked up fiddling with the buttons, giving his character food to build his HP back up again. 

“Oh.” He says. It’s a neutral enough answer. It’s neither negative or positive. It’s plain and an expected answer from Kenma who was a person with few words.

Kenma’s jaw was locked in place, fingers shaking more as he pressed the correct buttons to pass the level he was at. Should he say something? How do people respond to that? Should he ask him who it was? No. Kenma most definitely didn’t want to know who it was. His eye brows creased and his fingers stopped once again.

_ Wait...why would knowing who it was bother me?  _ He thought.

Kenma inhaled suddenly realizing that he had been holding his breath this whole time. His chest felt tight and he felt sick. He felt like there was something stuck in his throat and it was choking him almost.  _ Why the hell do I want to know? Why do I care? Is it because I’m his friend? That’s why I’m curious? _

He licked his lips.  _ Fuck it. “ _ Who was it?” 

Fuck. The bandaid was ripped off and the wound was open and exposed to the air. He hoped what came next wouldn’t sting.

“I don’t really know her to be honest.” He says, he lays down on his stomach, setting down his phone and taking his notebook.  _ This fucker is just writing notes now?  _

“She’s a friend of Bokuto...or Akaashi?” He squinted trying to remember. “I don't know. Anyways, she knows them.”

Kenma never understood how people could get so unnecessarily angry. He had seen it in volleyball. Someone lashes out at the ref, shoving and screaming over a bad call. It was true that Kenma had only joined volleyball because of Kuroo...but sue him. Maybe he wasn’t “passionate enough” about it, but he still couldn’t wrap his head around it. 

But suddenly he understood why people spontaneously combusted into anger. He felt his muscles tighten and he jammed his thumbs into the buttons until he knew the pads of his fingers would be sore.  _ He doesn’t even fucking know her? Does Kuro just not give a shit anymore? _

“Why didn’t you tell me?” God, he hoped his voice had kept even. He hoped his hair would also hide the ugly face he was sporting right now as well. 

“It only happened recently.” Kuroo says, erasing a line he messed up with a sigh, brushing the remnants of the eraser away onto the floor. “That and it was…” He cut himself off. His lips crooked upwards in a corner, it was a noncommittal expression. 

He finally gave a sigh and raised his eyebrows and continued writing. “It was alright, I guess. I mean, I came. That’s gotta be something, right?”

That was an image that Kenma did not need in his mind right now. He should most definitely not be wondering what face Kuroo made when he climaxed. Sometimes you wonder about these things, right? Now he was wondering what he looked like as he came. Did he make an ugly face?  _ Not now, brain. _

“Oh.” He says, once again. He is  _ not  _ gonna stir up more questions. “It felt good?” Okay...maybe his is going to stir up more questions.  _ Goddamnit Kenma. _

“It was good. Her handjob and blowjob sucked, though.” Kuroo says, with a sour look. “Her teeth were making me wig out a bit, and she held my dick too tight with her hands. She was not gentle at all.” He laughed.  _ Dear God, he laughed.  _

Kenma was thoroughly convinced his lunch was not gonna stay with him. His eyes felt itchy and hot too.

“When I put it in it was alright, though. God, better than alright,” He looked up at Kenma for the first time and finally rolled onto his back, discarding his work to test his head in his hands. 

“It was crazy.” He said. His words were almost a whisper. A smile was on his face. Kenma couldn’t help but stare at him now. His eyes followed the bob of Kuroo’s Adam’s apple as he swallowed slowly.  _ Fuck. _

“Do you ever think about it, Kenma?” Kenma’s little staring show was abruptly interrupted when he heard his own name.

“What?” He said, not having heard what the question was. 

“Do you think about sex? About losing your virginity?” Kuroo inquired, his eyebrows wiggling and a smile growing bigger teasingly. 

Kenma looked down, making sure his hair acted as a curtain so Kuroo wouldn’t see his blush.

“Not really.” It was true. He didn’t really think about it. It was something that other people did but he was simply indifferent about it. 

“Are you a virgin, Kenma?” Kuroo asks, his face getting closer to Kenma’s.

Kenma jolts away. “You know the answer to that already, Kuro.” He says, annoyed. Now this bastard was making fun of him. The layers of this fucked-up cake were just stacking at an insane rate. 

“I know, I know. I’m just teasing.” He waves off, laying back down and closing his eyes. “It’s kinda life changing, though.”

Kenma wanted to leave. Now. He didn’t want to hear how great Kuroo fucked this girl and how the thought of her made his dick hard. He didn’t want to hear him gush about how his climax made the world go white for a second. He didn’t want to hear anymore of this bullshi-

“It’s not really, though.” He said, his face looking less jovial. It was more...confused. “I don’t know. Maybe I was missing something. Who knows?” He settled back into laying down with a calm face. Kenma’s Switch had been discarded a while ago. It’s screen illuminating “Game Over.” 

Kenma looked at the time. “I’m gonna head home.”

Kuroo opened his eyes, grabbing his phone that was behind him and looking at the time. “It’s only eight.” He said a confused frown on his face.

Kenma packed up his bags and wrapped the charging cord around his Switch. “I’m tired.”

“Alright then.” Kuroo said with a shrug, his eyes closing and his shoulders shimmying back into a comfortable position so he could rest his eyes. “See ya.” He says.

Kenma gives a hum of acknowledgement before he exits Kuroo’s room. Once he had exited Kuroo’s house completely he heaved a sigh. He rubbed his forehead so vigorously that his fingers left the skin red and blemished. He’s just hormonal or something. 

He’s growing up. This stuff is normal, right? Loads of people lose their virginity at this age.  _ That’s normal.  _ But when it came to Kuroo losing his...God he felt like he was gonna be sick. He picked up the pace and started the short trek to his house. 

_ I just must’ve eaten something bad for lunch. School’s been stressing me out too. _

Kenma pursed his lips. “Fuck.”

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma eats ramen and realizes that there's something very wrong with him.

The subject of Kuroo’s one-night stand didn’t come up for weeks afterward. Kuroo had gotten progressively busier due to the fact that he was graduating soon and was preparing to move onto college. He wasn’t going far, still remaining in Tokyo but Kenma felt sometimes that Kuroo was a thousand miles away.

Kenma was used to seeing Kuroo on a daily basis, he checked his texts only to realize that the last text he sent was a week ago. He’d only seen him during practices but even then they hardly talked as he had to go home almost immediately after practice. 

Kenma walked slowly home from the gym, still absorbed in looking through his text messages. 

‘KENMA~!” Lev grabbed a fistful of Kenma’s hair and proceeded to turn it into a rat’s nest. The bastard was getting too bold. It only took a single heated stare full of daggers for Lev to back up in fear. Yaku had caught up with Lev, elbowing him in the abdomen. Lev grabbed his stomach, a gentle frown on his face.

“Hey Kenma.” Yaku said with a smile. “We’re heading to get ramen. Apparently, Lev has a hankering despite the insane heat.”

“Anytime is a good time for ramen. If I remember correctly, you wanted ice cream when it was snowing out. “ Lev elbowed Yaku back playfully, a smirk on his face. 

“Whatever,” dismissed Yaku. “As long as the ramen place has AC, I’ll survive.” Yaku waved his hand and pulled his bag up onto his shoulder.

“Someone say ramen?” Kenma froze at the familiar voice.

“Yeah! You wanna join us, Captain?” said Lev, throwing a thumb back in the direction they were heading.

“Sure, I’m starving. I was working during lunch so I didn’t eat.” Kuroo remarked, he’s moving forward with the group, brushing shoulders against Kenma’s. Kuroo gave him a tiny glance before bumping into his shoulder. Kenma kept his sights forward.

They made it to the ramen place. Lev and Yaku yapped with each other and it eventually turned into a bickering session that Kenma was too familiar with. Kuroo simply watched the two, their conversation going around in circles.

“What can I get you all?” A waitress who was probably around their age said. Her hip popped and chewed gum in her mouth. Lev, the dumb bastard, stared openly at her with his jaw to the floor. Yaku, who was sitting next to him, elbowed him so he could order properly. 

“I’ll have shoyu ramen, extra noodles.” He said, his voice deepened and his posture was stick straight. Kenma couldn’t help a smirk from forming on his face.

“I’ll have that too with a water.” Yaku intervened.

“I’ll have the tonkotsu ramen,” Kuroo said briefly, folding his menu and placing it in the middle of the table with a small nod of his head.

Kenma had spaced out at the whole encounter until all eyes were on him. “Oh. Uhm-” He scrambled to look at his menu, knowing that most of the stuff would make his stomach churn.

“I’ll just have a water,” Kenma said, placing his menu down gently.

“Kenma…” Kuroo said sternly.

Kenma spared a glance at him, a worried expression on his face. “My stomach hurts.” He said, looking down. His hands in his laps seemed to be very interesting at the moment.

Kuroo leaned to the waitress and murmured something Kenma couldn’t hear. Kenma’s lips pressed into a firm line, his teeth gritting. After the waitress left, his bony elbow thrust itself into Kuroo’s ribs.

“What did you tell her?” 

Kuroo hissed at Kenma’s sudden outburst, his hand caressed his side. “Fuck, Kenma that hurt.” He frowned dramatically for emphasis. “You wounded me.” He said, a smile creeping back on his face.

Kenma shifted himself in his seat, his knees pointed away from Kuroo. “Whatever you ordered me, I’m not gonna eat it.”

He could hear Kuroo’s smile in his voice. “Yes, you will.”

“No, I won’t.”

“You will.”

“I won’t.”

Their bickering ended when Kenma remained silent and Yaku and Lev started a conversation together. The conversation then turned to talking about university and Kenma’s head perked up a bit when he heard Kuroo respond.

“I’m not moving or anything. I’ll be living in dorms, but I’m staying in Tokyo.” Kuroo said, playing with the chopstick prop on the table.

“Really? Don’t you want to travel or anything?” Yaku questioned.

Kuroo’s face scrunched up before he huffed a quiet laugh. “Nah, I have everything I need here.” His eyes skated towards Kenma’s. Kenma turned away before their eyes could catch each other. Kenma’s hands weren’t very hot despite the intense heat outdoors, but they were sweating profusely, he picked at his cuticles, and Lev and Yaku continued to bicker.

“Two shoyu ramens, one tonkatsu ramen with that extra bowl, and a red bean steamed bun.” Kenma was jolted out of his little own world as an empty ceramic bowl and a plate with the steamed bun were placed in front of him. The other three thanked the waitress before digging in. Kuroo took the bowl in front of Kenma and filled it with some broth, noodles, and a little bit of pork, knowing that Kenma didn’t like meat too much. 

Kuroo set the bowl in front of Kenma. Kenma tried to give his firmest glare, only to be shocked at Kuroo leaning towards him. “Thank you for the food.” He said in a low voice, raising his eyebrows at Kenma. Kenma wasn’t hot before, but now it was absolutely stifling in the room. 

They ate mostly in silence due to having too much food in their mouths to even speak to one another. Kenma managed to finish the steamed bun and most of the noodles and vegetables in his bowl but left the pork. 

“This meal is on me,” Kuroo said, handing the money to the waitress when she came with the bill.

“Kuro-”

“Really Kuroo? We can pay for-”

“No, I got it. Don’t worry guys.” He shook his head, waving them off.

It had already grown dark out by the time they left the ramen shop. Kuroo and Kenma walked side by side to their neighborhood. Kuroo didn’t talk. Usually, Kuroo talked and Kenma was there as a loyal listener, but his mood was off, probably from the fatigue of school. Kenma kicked rocks forward down the road. Kenma was usually content with silence, he even craved it. He preferred silence over conversation and the various hubbub that comes with socialization. But he felt like he had to speak, a feeling he had never had when he was with Kuroo before. He had never felt silence with Kuroo and felt this tense.

“Kuro-”

“Did you finish the game-?”

They spoke at the same time. Kenma looked up at Kuroo before looking back forward.

“You go first.”

“What were you going to say?” Kuroo inquired, bending down slightly closer to Kenma’s height.

“It was nothing. And yes, I did beat the boss that I was worried about. I had to spend about a week leveling up my character to level seventy though. That boss horribly placed in the game’s storyline, it’s too strong for that early in the storyline. All the other bosses that were after it was easy, it was stupid.” That was the longest phrase that Kenma had said that whole day. It was rushed and Kenma tugged on his sleeves after he finished. Feeling insecure somehow, although he knew Kuroo didn’t pass judgment on him.

“Sounds rough.” Said Kuroo, uncharacteristically abrupt and short-worded. “Kenma.”

“Hmm?” Kenma murmured. Kuroo took a piece of Kenma’s hair, shifting it out of the way as he peered at Kenma.

“Your hair has gotten longer, huh?” Kenma’s face was a tomato at this point, he turned away fixing his hair. He prayed that in the low street lighting that Kuroo wouldn’t be able to see his face.

“Are you going to trim it?” He said, still keeping his eyes on Kenma. Kenma could feel them boring into the back of his head.

Kenma swallowed before speaking. “Not sure. I might let it grow out a little more.”

“Hmm…” Kuroo hummed nodding his head. “I think it’d suit you, but you’d have to tie it back.”

Kenma shrugged his shoulders as nonchalantly as he could. “So...I’ll tie it back when I need to. Not a big deal.”

Kenma couldn’t see Kuroo as he licked his lips and a smile curled at his lips. “Your stop.” He announced when they had reached Kenma’s doorway, not realizing that they had already made it.

Kenma grabbed his keys and unlocked the door until he felt a hand on his arm. “Wait, Kenma.”

Kenma’s movement stuttered before he slowly turned around to Kuroo who was bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

“No goodnight?” Kuroo said, an eyebrow lifted.

Kenma looked down at his feet and took a breath before looking up at Kuroo’s face.  _ Goddamn, why is he looking at me like that?  _ Kenma swore he could’ve turned into a puddle on the spot. He tried to will his heart to stop beating so damn fast. He closed his eyes. “Goodnight Kuro.”

Kuroo’s white smile could’ve lit up the whole street. He leaned forward and murmured to Kenma. “Goodnight Kenma.” Before skipping away down the street to his own house and whistling like the dork he was.

Kenma watched him go before shaking his head and rushing inside, slipping off his shoes and bolting to his room.

“Kenma? There are leftovers in the-”

“Already ate.” He said to his mother before shutting his door and locking it. He let go of the breath he had seemed to be holding, although he didn’t remember even doing so. 

He felt like every nerve was firing in his body and could feel his heart pumping blood, sending it coursing throughout his entire body. He felt like all of his insides were fluid and pulsing.  _ What the hell is wrong with me? _ He thought to himself. He knew Kuroo was handsome but this behavior he was exhibiting was absolutely ridiculous. This was his friend he was talking about, his friend that he was also sporting a chub in his pants for. He pressed down on it, hissing at the pressure, but hoping that it would go down. 

_ I am most definitely not jerking off to Kuro.  _ He had his hands tugging through his hair before he looked up.  _ Jerking off to Kuro? What the actual fuck? _

__ The thought popped up in his brain intrusively. He shook his head but the thought only stirred up memories of Kuroo, the times they had changed in the locker rooms together, seeing him walk out of the team showers with nothing but a towel on. He had never thought twice about it before but now he was wondering what he would look like under the towel.  _ Nope nope nope.  _ He smacked himself in the forehead repeatedly before pressing his hands to his cheeks hoping his blush would go away. 

He then ran into his bathroom turning the showerhead to the coldest setting before stripping himself. Cold showers are unpleasant as hell but no way was he going to relieve this boner in any other way. As he finished and wrapped himself in a towel his exhaustion was only now creeping up with him. He put on boxers from his dresser before flopping onto his bed, passing out almost on impact. 

_ I’m losing my mind. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! please leave kudos and comments i like responding to them <3 
> 
> Follow me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/finntomo)  
> for updates!
> 
> thank uuuu xo


End file.
